Truth
by Leighannamarie
Summary: Teresa Lisbon comes into work ill, Patrick Jane attempts to figure out why and lends a hand part of the 'Acceptance' Series I am terrible at writing summaries.
1. One

**Thanks for all the great feedback =)**

**Part of the 'Acceptance' Series **

**Truth Pt. 1**

Teresa Lisbon found herself leaning against the wall of her bathroom. At this current moment, she was weighing her options. To go into work or to not go into work. If she were to go in, Van Pelt would immediately suggest she should go home, Rigsby would continue work as usual but occasionally taking glances at her to make sure she wouldn't pass out, and Cho would ask her if she was all right. She would answer a quick 'Yes'. Then Jane would analyze her before telling her she should go home, he would annoy her before she finally caves in.

But they were also in the middle of a case that was about to be closed. Cho was supposed to interrogate the latest witness that came up late last night before they could lock up the supposed murder for life.

Yup, she was going to work.

She pushed herself away from the wall, taking a quick glance of her reflection. Pale, she was almost as pale as a sheet of paper, her stomach churned once more before she grabbed it and she fell to her knees in front of the toilet, losing the sole piece of bread she ate earlier that morning.

…

Patrick lay back down on the sofa, his eyes not once leaving Lisbon. She didn't look well, hasn't for a while. He observed how she would move around slowly, occasionally rubbing her temples. A headache. The lights were off in her office, her laptop was off .

He watched as she sat down behind her desk. She slowly lowered her head down towards the desk. She was nodding off. That wasn't like Lisbon, if that was happening, she'd be drinking coffee.

Interesting.

He pushed himself off his couch and walked out of the bullpen. He went down the corridor, past the interrogation rooms, and towards the coffee machine. He picked up a cup and poured the coffee in it, the smell filling his nostrils, then he added some creamer then the sugar, stirring it slowly. He watched as the last bits of the sugar and creamer blended into the coffee, making it a lighter texture. He smiled before picking up the hot liquid and heading for Lisbon's office.

…

Lisbon was in an uncomfortable position, bent over, her head resting on her desk. It made both her neck and back hurt like hell. She silently prayed to God that her stomach would stop churning, would stop bothering her. She tried eating chicken soup…did it work? Nope. She tried drinking tea, nada.

Maybe she should adjust her lifestyle. Stop working long hours, get to sleep earlier, stop eating case-closed pizza and try to introduce case-closed salads to Rigsby.

"Lisbon?" a familiar voice filled her ears, slowly she moved her head up, squinting as she now realized that there was a tiny bit of light filling the office.

Then she smelled something that horrified her. Something that has made her want to vomit for the past week. Coffee.

She clutched the end of the desk until her knuckles turned white, "Jane," she grit her teeth, feeling the bile rise in the back of her throat, "Get that out of here," her voice was low, venomous.

Her stomach was almost at war, she groaned and let go of the desk, scrambling for the wastebasket. She grabbed it and pulled it closer to her, she vomited. Right in front of her consultant.

She felt him pull her hair back, pulling it off her neck. She clutched onto the wastebasket for a moment longer as if it were her lifeline, she didn't want to let go and for her to vomit once more on the floor.

She then felt Jane rub her back. Small circles that sent her body screaming for more. His touch leaving fiery sensations as it went.

The nausea continued, she then felt Jane get up, the sound of him picking up the coffee cup was heard, then she heard him leave the room before he abruptly came back in. He figured the coffee was the source of her sudden onset of severe nausea.

She felt him cup her chin, turning it towards his face, "You all right?" his voice was full of concern. She hesitates for a few seconds before she nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine," she clutched her stomach in pain, "I'm fine," she repeated.

Jane nodded, "You need to go home, Teresa," the sound of her first name escaping her lips was once again, enough to make any girl go practically insane. The way he said it was as if he were meant to say it every day for the rest of his life. Their lives.

She wanted to protest, tell him no, but the continuity of her churning stomach was telling her, she needed to listen to him without a fight for once in her life. Oh how she wanted to tell him no, that she was fine.

She nodded softly, he continued to run his hands down her back, and her breath hitched a little as his fingertips became almost inexistent on her back.

She didn't notice the slight smile that now graced his lips.

**There will be about one more chapter to this then I will determine whether or not there will be a fourth in the series. This also came out a couple of days earlier than planned making all mistakes mine. The multilingual person.**

**Feedback is once again welcome =)**


	2. Two

**Thanks for all the feedback =)**

**Truth Pt. 2**

Lisbon lay down in her bed, blankets wrapped around her. Jane had brought her home five hours before and hadn't left. He refused to leave her, telling her 'it'd be fun to help out'. She wanted him to leave, she couldn't make him, and especially with the way she was currently feeling. She didn't feel like arguing with the consultant.

She heard him knock slightly on her door, she raised her head slightly from the pillow, and there he was, checking on her once more. This time he brought her two slices of toast. She heard him walk into her bedroom, stopping before her.

"You need something in your stomach," she wanted to groan, yell out to him saying that she didn't want to eat, even though the nausea has gotten better over the past few hours. It was barely there. She was just tired, "C'mon, Lisbon," to him it was almost as if talking to a child that didn't want to take their cough medicine.

She pushed herself up slowly, looking at him, he smiled at her, she took a wild guess, her hair was everywhere. She stretched slightly before she took her right hand and rubbed her right eye briefly, "What time is it?"

She was about to look around for her clock, but he answered for her, "2:54," she looked back at him, how could she sleep that long?

"You needed that sleep," he handed her a glass of water, she gladly took it and drank it down, her dry throat welcomed the cool liquid gratefully, "And now, you need to eat," he handed her the plate.

He watched as she took the plate into her hands, she fingered the sides of the toast before she picked up one of them and took a bite. Her stomach was grateful, it shocked her. She then took another larger bite, then another. She swallowed it.

He smiled at her, "Told you you'd be hungry," she continued eating, "After all, you are eating for two," she stopped and looked up at him. His face was soft, caring. She put the piece of toast back down at the plate, she then placed it on the end table. Her gaze shifted once more to him.

"I beg your pardon?"

He continued to stand before her, unmoving, "I'm just letting you know what to expect in the next few months," he paused, watching her expression intently, "You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning at ten."

She was still in shock.

Pregnant?

"Jane?"

His gaze pierced hers with the most intense blue. For the first time in six weeks, she saw a flicker of happiness appear.

…

Teresa nervously fiddled with her thumbs. The room she was currently in made her feel unsteady, just plain unsteady. She sat on a stool, next to the table, not wanting to feel like the expectant mother yet. Jane was looking at the colourful posters on the walls before him.

"Mrs. Lisbon?" a middle-aged doctor poked her head in.

Teresa turned her head towards the older woman, "Agent," she corrected, the doctor didn't expect such a petite woman to be an agent.

"Ah, well, Agent Lisbon," the woman took a few more steps into the room, "Dr. Denny," Teresa smiled at the woman and got up and got up onto the table in the middle of the room, "I see your husband's nervous," she motioned towards _Jane. _The man who was certainly _not_ her husband.

"Oh, he's not my husband," the doctor looked up at her from her chart, then back at Jane, then eyeing the ring on his finger, "He's just…" she didn't know how to say this. She saw Dr. Denny look down at Jane's finger. She would think less of her. Definitely not her intention.

"I see," she paused, "Is he the father?"

"Yes," Jane answered for her.

Dr. Denny nodded, "All right, well," she paused, "Would you like to change into the gown that Nurse Jaymes handed you earlier?" Exactly what she did not want to wear, "I would rather do a transvaginal ultrasound for our first visit," Jane smiled at Teresa's expression. She did not want to do this with Jane in the room.

Teresa leaned in closer to the doctor, "Could he leave during the procedure?"

He heard her though and stepped forward, "And not let me take a first glance at _my _child," he was trying to make her feel guilty. It was working. She put her head down, her stomach uneasy again.

She looked back up, rolled her eyes slightly before she took the gown from Dr. Denny. She then left the room to change. So many thoughts were running through her mind at the moment. For one, she was going to be a mother soon. That thought scared her.

How was she going to tell the team?

Minnelli?

After changing, she walked back towards the room. She stepped in and walked towards the center of the room, carefully getting up on the table. She eyed the stir ups that were currently there, waiting for her legs. God she didn't want to do this.

She placed her legs in the stirrups slowly, then Dr. Denny placed a sheet over her legs, she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, Jane was standing right next to her, his hand close to her arm. Then he picked it up and rested it on her shoulder, and then he moved it down her arm and grasped her hand.

Then she felt the discomfort of the transducer entering her body.

Dr. Denny cleared a few things up on the screen in front of her, looking at the screen in front of her. She waited a few seconds before she smiled, "There's your baby," Jane looked at the screen and smiled, he looked down at Teresa, she smiled. Her baby was real. Their baby was real.

It was all real now.

**A fourth part anyone?**


End file.
